


Mini Me

by babykpats



Series: Ian, Mickey & Trevor [21]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Polyamory, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: Trevor, Ian and Mickey have to deal with the aftermath of Yevgeny's encuonter with his homophobic classmates.





	Mini Me

Mickey bounced his way to their house.

Today was his last day rendering his two weeks notice for the stupid job he had at the meat packing plant. After that he had a week off then onto his next job working construction for a contractor.

Today was a good day.

He rounded the corner and their house came into view. He paused when he saw Yevgeny wringing his hands while sitting on their stoop. He came closer and sat beside his son, in between them was a bouquet of flowers.

Mickey spared a couple of seconds to think about what to say. "You thinking of hitting up a chick's house or what?" He said, motioning to the flowers.

Yevgeny frowned and looked up at his dad. "There's this kid at school. A boy. He gave me the flowers."

Mickey's eyebrows rose. "And?"

"I took the flowers and ran away. Was gonna throw it in the trash." Yevgeny muttered.

"You don't like him?" Mickey asked.

Yevgeny looked at his dad with a look that screamed are-you-serious? "He's a boy, dad."

Mickey frowned. "Just cause you're straight don't mean you gotta be a dick to the homos."

Yevgeny sighed. "He's not the first one. There were two boys before him."

"Oh." Mickey said choosing to stay relatively silent to see what was inside Yevgeny's head.

"I just want them to fucking stop!" Yevgeny said. His voice was soft but somehow still violent. "They're fucking creeping me out. I don't want them giving me fucking food and flowers and shit. I just want them to leave me alone cause I'm not like them! It's fucking weird."

Mickey did not even notice the curses that Yevgeny peppered over his sentences. His knee-jerk reaction was to slap some sense into the kid. Just literally hit him over the head to clear his brain a little bit. But beyond his violent tendency was the crippling fear that his son seems to be homophobic.

His mind was overflowing and the connection between his brain and his mouth was becoming garbled and he didn't know what else to say so he just sat there brewing in his emotions.

~

Trevor honked his horn, chuckling as he saw Ian mistakenly trying to get into another car. He watched as Ian's face turn a deep crimson as he apologized to the owner of the other car.

Ian ran towards Trevor's car and climbed into the front seat.

"She thought I was stealing her car." Ian said, slightly out of breath.

Trevor laughed.

"It's not funny! It was an old grandma who had fucking pepper spray. He was gonna mace me cause she thought I was stealing her car!" Ian's voice was steadily rising.

Trevor continued laughing.

"Fuck off!" Ian said, now chuckling as well. "I swear, I'm gonna paint this damn car fucking pink just to make sure this never happens again!"

Trevor's laughter turned into a smile as he maneuvered his way onto the street. "How's work?"

"Chill. Afternoon shifts are pretty calm. You?" Ian asked.

"Same. I was just on my desk the whole day pretty much." Trevor said with a shrug.

The car was silent for a couple moments until Ian boke the silence with his laughter.

"What?" Trevor frowned.

"This is so weird." Ian said. "I never thought I'd ever have a life this... this..."

"Domestic?" Trevor provided.

Ian shrugged. "Yeah. That and stable. It's nice. Growing up, things never settled for too long. Problems seem to just pop up left and right."

Trevor frowned when their house came into view revealing Mickey and his mini-me sitting side by side looking like they'd rather be anywhere else. "You might've spoken too soon."

Ian looked towards where Trevor was looking and frowned at what he saw. "What do you think happened?"

Trevor shrugged. "Bad grade? Trouble in school?"

Ian shook his head. "Nah, Mickey won't care about that stuff. This must be something else."

Once the car was parked, Ian and Trevor jumped out and headed towards Mickey and Yev.

"Everything okay?" Ian asked.

"Ask your son." Mickey snapped.

Ian winced. Whatever this was, it was bad.

"Yev?" Trevor asked.

Yevgeny sighed the sigh of a man carrying the world on his shoulders. "This weirdo gave me flowers in school and it freaked me out so I ran away and now, Mickey is pissed."

Mickey turned to his son and gave him an incredulous look. Besides the fact that he only censors himself when his other dads were there and the fact that he called Mickey by his name, the story Yevgeny said was grossly inaccurate. "That is not even half of the whole fucking story."

Ian frowned and sat one step lower than Yevgeny. He looked up into his face and asked. "What's up, Yev?"

"Everyone in school thinks I'm gay and I hate it." Yevgeny said softly.

Trevor frowned. "Why do they think that?"

Yevgeny scratched his nails against his palms. It's a thing he does whenever he gets anxious or overwhelmed. He looked at his hands and winced at the red marks that crossed his palms and extended until the back of his hand. "Everyone thinks that cause Mickey's gay that I'm gay now too. Some kids even call me supergay cause I have three dads." Yevgeny shrugged, hoping against all hope that he looked aloof.

Trevor watched Mickey slowly deflating into himself. He turned back to Yev. "And what do you feel about other people thinking you're gay?"

"I hate it!" Yev yelled, forgetting his aloof-ness for a second. "I hate it. It's gross and people laugh at me."

Ian let out a chuckle that was completely devoid of actual humor. "It's gross?" He repeated. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" His hands turned into fists, nails digging into his palms now too.

Yevgeny, in true Milkovich fashion, did not back down. "What? You're gonna hit me?" He challenged.

"Yevgeny." Trevor warned.

"Ian." Mickey said at the same time Trevor did.

"He's being a little shit!" Ian yelled towards Mickey.

"Stop." Mickey said, all the complicated emotions seemed to have left his body. His whole world has narrowed down to the four of them and he needed to stop this impending explosion.

"Fuck you!" Yevgeny yelled towards Ian. "I wish I was sent back to Russia with my mom instead of being stuck here with you!"

Trevor took a deep breath and assessed the people in front of him, trying to figure out who was most likely to explode.

Yevgeny looked like a tiny version of Mickey. Blue eyes wide and eyebrows turned down, fists ready. He considered Yevgeny for a second but realized that even if Yevgeny did blow up, he wouldn't be able to do that much harm.

Mickey looked defeated. Trevor's heart broke when he saw the way Mickey was looking at Yevgeny. He wanted to reach out and wrap Mickey in his arms but that wasn't the priority right now. He'd have to remember to do that later.

Then Trevor turned to Ian. He looked like he was seconds away from doing something he was definitely going to regret. So, Trevor decided that Ian was the one who needed his immediate attention.

"Ian, calm down. He's just angry. He didn't mean it." Trevor said in what he hoped was a placating voice.

Yevgeny scoffed. "I did mean it." He said to Ian. Then he turned towards Trevor. "And you, fuck you! You always take their side!" He gave Trevor a deeply disappointed look before running away towards the corner and out of their sight.

Trevor looked towards Mickey and Ian. When they nodded, Trevor grabbed his keys, jumped into the car and quickly drove off to find Yevgeny.

~

Yevgeny didn't make it too far before he noticed headlights being cast against his back. He turned around and saw Trevor's car. He gave the car a double middle finger salute before running the opposite way.

Ian once told him that if a car is following you, instead of running the same direction, stop and run the opposite direction cause the car will take a while to turn around.

Fuck Ian, though.

What Yevgeny didn't foresee was for Trevor to completely abandon the car and run after him.

"Fuck." He muttered.

He tried to run faster but after a few seconds he felt a hand grabbing his wrist.

"Yev. Stop." Trevor said, completely out of breath.

Yev was about to shake his hand off and continue running but suddenly, he was exhausted.

At least it was Trevor. Trevor was the one who never yelled at him or threatened to kick his ass like Mickey sometimes did. Trevor never cared if he was shit at school or his plans for the future like Ian did. Trevor was always mellow and always asked Yev his opinion and never assumed anything.

Mickey was his papa and Ian was his dad but with Trevor, Yevgeny never saw Trevor as a parent. Trevor was more like his friend. His best friend.

"Fucking fine." Yevgeny muttered. "But I'm not going home." He muttered before going back to the car and slamming the door shut.

~

Trevor took it as a win before hurrying back to the driver's side and starting the engine before Yevgeny has a chance to change his mind.

"Where do you wanna go?" Trevor asked.

"Don't care." Yev muttered.

Trevor shrugged and started driving.

They drove for a while before reaching a McDonald's drive thru and getting in line behind the other cars.

"So what's up?" Trevor asked.

"Already told you what's up." Yev muttered.

Trevor inched the car forward before changing the gear back to neutral and turning to Yevgeny. "You don't like people thinking you're gay?"

"Obviously." Yev said with all the sass he can muster.

"Why don't you just tell them you're not gay?" Trevor asked.

"They won't believe me! They make fun of me and slip gay porn into my locker. And then some kids who are actually gay start asking me out on dates and giving me flowers and shit." Yevgeny said.

Trevor took a moment to look at Yev. He was frowning and his eyes were glistening but just like his father, his body was still tensed and as if ready to attack at any given moment. "I'm sorry." Trevor said.

~

Yev frowned. He didn't expect that. "Not your fault." He muttered.

Their conversation was brought to a halt as they reached speaker. Trevor yelled their orders into the speaker and continued driving towards the first window. They kept silent until Trevor paid for their food and found a parking spot near the exit.

Trevor turned to look at Yev. "If it's not my fault, then whose fault is it? Mickey's?"

"Yes. And Ian." Yev said, tearing into his burger. He answered out of spite without actually thinking about it.

Trevor swallowed the burger before speaking. "If they're at fault, then am I not to blame as well?"

Yev considered this for a second before shoving fries into his mouth. "It's not your fault you're you. I mean it's not their fault they're gay either, right?"

Trevor shrugged. "What do you think?"

Yev sighed. "Why the hell would anyone choose to be gay if people make fun of you for it?"

"I didn't choose it, Yev. I like guys the same way I like girls. It's how I have always been." Trevor answered.

"Then it's not your fault for being you and it's not their fault for being them." Yev concluded as he took another bite of his burger.

Trevor nodded. "Sounds right to me."

"Then why do people act like it's such a bad thing to be gay?" Yevgeny asked, thinking back to the days where people would point and laugh at him.

"You remember a few months ago when your papa found this shirt which he was so in love with?" Trevor asked.

Yevgeny wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, the shirt with the palm trees and the sun. That shirt was fucking ugly."

"Yeah and what did your dad do?" Trevor asked.

"Ian laughed at pops for it." Yevgeny answered.

"Now, I thought that shirt looked cute on your papa. Mickey loved that shirt. You hated the shirt and Ian thought that shirt was funny. That's kind of like how it is being gay. Some people will be okay with it, some people would laugh at it and some people will hate it. But like how your dad still went out wearing that shirt, gay people just need to walk out and be themselves."

Yevgeny nodded. It made sense. "But I'm not even gay and people are coming after me for it."

Trevor sighed. "You love Mickey and Ian?"

Yev kept still.

Trevor smiled. "I'm not gonna tell."

Yev sighed. "Yeah, I guess I do, sometimes."

"Then just pretend they're your ugly shirt. People are gonna laugh at them and make fun of them and try to throw Slurpees at the them."

Yevgeny chuckled at the memory of his papa's face when someone threw a Slurpee at him. "But papa just wiped the Slurpee off and kept walking."

"Exactly." Trevor said. "Just ignore what everyone says, and keep on walking."

Yevgeny turned to Trevor with a huge smile on his face. "Okay."

Trevor smiled back. "Okay. Now finish your food so we can get home."

Yevgeny sighed. "I have to apologize, don't I?"

Trevor chuckled. "I can fend them off until tomorrow but tomorrow morning, you're on your own."

"Thanks." Yev grinned.

"Trev?" Yev asked after a moment of silence.

"Hm?" Trevor said as he ate the last of his fries.

"I don't think of you as my dad." Yev confessed.

There was a slight slump to Trevor's shoulders that Yevgeny didn't notice. "I know." Trevor gave Yev a small smile. "It's okay."

"You're my best friend though." Yevgeny offered as a consolation.

Trevor nodded. "I'll take it."

~

Trevor entered the house first, keeping Yevgeny behind him. He checked to see if the living room was clear.

Once he confirmed that the living room, dining room and kitchen were all empty, he turned to Yevgeny. "Go straight to your room."

Yev nodded. He was halfway to his room already when he turned back and walked towards Trevor.

Trevor was gonna ask what's wrong before Yev gave Trevor a hug. "I love you please don't ever leave my dads." Yev whispered.

Trevor laughed. "I won't. Now go to your room."

Yev ran towards his room and locked it behind him.

Trevor straightened his shirt and walked into their bedroom. Once he set foot inside their bedroom, two bodies shot completely off the bed and turned towards him.

"What happened?" Ian asked.

Trevor shrugged. "He's alright, we talked."

Mickey looked at him, waiting for more.

Trevor smiled. "He said he loves you and he's not homophobic. He's just pissed that people keep making fun of him for having three dads and assuming he's gay. But he's okay now."

Ian got up and walked towards the door. "I should talk to him."

Trevor stepped back to block Ian's way. "I promised him that you'll lay off him the rest of the night. Talk to him tomorrow."

Ian frowned. "He hates me?"

"Nah. He just has Mickey's temper." Trevor said, getting into bed and pulling Ian with him.

"He never talks to us about anything." Ian huffed, getting rid of Trevor's shirt and pants before wrapping his arms around him.

Trevor sighed sadly. "Well, he told me it's cause he doesn't see me as his dad. He sees me as his best friend."

Ian frowned. "That's not good, is it?"

Trevor shook his head. "It's fine. I guess that's step one. Yev's best friend. I'll work my way up to Yev's third dad some day."

Mickey wormed his way closer to Trevor. "I'll call you daddy if you want me to."

Trevor laughed.

And just like that, all was well once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is more about the relationship of Trevor and Yev, hope you guys enjoyed. I am toying with the idea of doing the whole dysphoria and depression with Trevor and maybe after that some smut? Cause we all know smut is long overdue for this series.
> 
> THANK YOU so much for sticking with the series despite the extended absence.


End file.
